Black Phantom
Black Phantom to jeden z najgroźniejszych przestępców żyjących we Wszechświecie Hero Factory; były lider Legionu Ciemności. Dwukrotnie był o włos od zniszczenia Fabryki Bohaterów. Biografia Legion Ciemności Black Phantom był kiedyś zwykłym przestępcą. Jednak po powstaniu Hero Factory zniknął na miesiąc, zajmując się szpiegowaniem organizacji. Wkrótce założył własną organizację, organizację przestępczą zwaną Legionem Ciemności. Zwerbował do niej Splitface'a, Speeda Demona, Jawblada i Thornraxxa, jako pierwszych członków. Jako dowódca legionu, Black Phantom rozkazał Thornraxxowi skraść statek przewożący ładunek robotów XT4. Po tym, jak już przestępca nim wylądował, lider złoczyńców kazał Speeda Demonowi i Splitface'owi upozorować katastrofę pojazdu. Black Phantom przeprogramował skradzione roboty, tak aby przeszły kilka mil w różnych kierunkach. Przez to ich źródło energii kompletnie by się rozładowało, a one padłyby na ziemię w losowych miejscach (miało to na celu jeszcze większe urzeczywistnienie katastrofy). Wyjątek stanowił robot, z którego uczyniono przestępcę i nowego członka Legionu. thumb|left|Black Phantom Aby zrealizować swój plan, tyran wgrał do bazy danych Fabryki Bohaterów fałszywe instrukcje misji dla Dunkana Bulka i Von Nessa (dotyczące eskorty konwoju statków towarowych) oraz instrukcje misji Prestona Stormera i Jimiego Stringera (dotyczące podróży do Air Mining Corporation i nadzorowania przeniesienia robotów wydobywczych z jednego obszaru na drugi). W Air Mining Corporation, Black Phantom zdalnie przeprogramował swojego sługę XT4 tak, aby myślał, że jest on nowym członkiem Drużyny Alfa 1. W tym czasie Speeda Demon z rozkazu lidera przestępcy dezaktywował roboty wydobywcze tak, aby wyglądały na uśpione. Kiedy Stormer i Stringer przybyli na teren korporacji, Black Phantom zablokował ich system komunikacyjny. Wcześniej uśpione roboty, znienacka zaatakowały Bohaterów. XT4 uratował ich jednak, sądząc, że to jego towarzysze. Herosi byli wobec niego podejrzliwi, jednak zabrali go ze sobą do Hero Factory. Po przybyciu robota do Wieży Montażowej, przywódca Legionu za pomocą specjalnej częstotliwość, ponownie przeprogramował XT4, tak aby zachowywał się jak złoczyńca. Ten wyłączył system bezpieczeństwa Fabryki i zatrzymał Drużynę Alfa 1. Ukradł jeden z Drop Shipów i udał się do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54. Kolejnym krokiem w planie Black Phantoma było przejęcie frachtowca kosmicznego. Statek miał zostać skierowany na Asteroidę J-54 do pomocy XT4, który w tym czasie uwolnił Voltixa i Toxic Reapę, aby przyłączyli się do Legionu Ciemności. Zadanie to złoczyńca zlecił Splitface'owi i Speeda Demonowi. Okazało się jednak, że silniki skradzionego frachtowa zostały przez dwójkę łotrów przekalibrowane na rychłą eksplozję. Ponadto dwójka przestępców ustawiła kurs kolizyjny na Drop Ship Stormera i Stringera. Kiedy złoczyńcy zjawili się na pokładzie statku zwiadowczego Black Phantoma, ten skarcił Splitface'a i Speeda Demona za to, że przez nich jego plan mógł się nie powieść. Oni stwierdzili natomiast, że plan ich dowódcy rozwijał się za wolno i dawał Bohaterom czas na ucieczkę. Po krótkiej rozmowie radiowej ze Stormerem, podczas której przedstawił im Legion Ciemności, przywódca złoczyńców odseparował kokpit, w którym się znajdował od reszty swojego statku. W mgnieniu oka uciekł, skazując herosów na śmierć przez uderzenie i eksplozję zmierzającego w ich kierunku frachtowca. Co prawda statki zostały doszczętnie zniszczone, jednak herosi sami w nieznany sposób przeżyli. thumb|right|200px|Złoczyńca włamujący się do Hero Factory Kilka dni później Black Phantom zgromadził swój Legion na zapleczach jednej ze stacji paliwowych. Ponieważ po porażkach Bohaterów, Akiyama Makuro ogłosił, że decyduje się zamknąć Hero Factory, wkrótce lider złoczyńców ogłosił zbiegłym zamiar zajęcia podobno opustoszałej Wieży Montażowej i przekształcenia jej w nową siedzibę organizacji przestępczej. Wysłał Jawblada do Zbiornika Makuhero, z którego przedostał się do Fabryki Bohaterów. Gdy już tam wszedł, przypominający rekina podwładny Black Phantoma wyłączył system bezpieczeństwa. W tym samym czasie dwa statki zwiadowcze pilotowane przez XT4 i Splitface'a uderzyły w dach Fabryki. Okazało się jednak, że w Hero Factory są Bohaterowie. Kiedy złoczyńcy spotkali Stormera, dowódca Legionu kazał Voltixowi, Speeda Demonowi, Thornraxxowi i Toxic Reapie zabezpieczyć Wieżę Montażową. Natomiast on sam razem ze Splitfacem i XT4 stanął do walki z Prestonem Stormerem w jego statku zwiadowczym. Splitface został podstępem wepchnięty na zapadnię, przez którą spadł na dół. Podczas starcia z Bohaterem, Black Phantom wyjawił Stormerowi, że jego plan tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał się powieść. Był to podstęp tylko po to, dzięki któremu Fabryka Bohaterów zostałaby zniszczona, a elita złoczyńców z Legionu Ciemności zostałaby aresztowana. W ten sposób tyran zdobyłby sławę tego, który zniszczył Hero Factory oraz wyeliminowałby konkurencję, dzięki czemu stałby się najsławniejszym złoczyńcą przestępczego podziemia. Heros jednak nagrał tą rozmowę. Wkrótce na miejsce przybyli Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk i Von Ness. Ostatni z nich użył swojej broni grawitacyjnej, aby zwiększyć grawitację wokół XT4, tak aby dosłownie wgniotła go w podłoże. W tym czasie Black Phantom uciekł, aby odnaleźć Speeda Demona, Voltixa i Toxic Reapę. Próbowali oni zniszczyć Threshera, jednak reszcie Drużyny Alfa 1 udało się uratować ich lidera. Preston Stormer postanowił wyświetlić pozostałym złoczyńcom z Legionu Ciemności nagranie z oświadczenia Black Phantoma. Pomimo gróźb tyrana, że zniszczy całe Hero Factory, a nawet całe miasto Makuhero, Bohater pokazał przestępcom nagranie ze zdradą przywódcy ich przywódcy. Toxic Reapa, Voltix i Speeda Demon razem rzucili się na Black Phantoma. Jednak wszyscy złoczyńcy, włącznie z Black Phantomem, zostali aresztowani i osadzeni w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54. Po jakimś czasie Black Phantom wydostał się na wolność (prawdopodobnie uciekł z więzienia), natomiast Fabryka Bohaterów wznowiła swoją działalność. Wielka Ucieczka thumb|left|200px|Black Phantom walczący z Danielem Rocką Po około stu latach dawny przywódca Legionu Ciemności z pomocą Voltixa wywołał Wielką Ucieczkę z aresztu dla złoczyńców, czyli więzienia Fabryki Bohaterów. Po ucieczce wdarł się przez wyrwę w suficie więzienia i wysłał swojego pupila Arachnixa, aby uwięził wszystkich menedżerów misji. Następnie udał się do centrum dowodzenia, gdzie przedstawił się im i zabezpieczył budynek, m. in. włączył wokół Wieży Montażowej pole ochronne. Przypadkowo zamknął też Bohatera Rockę, który przebywał w tym czasie w Areszcie i badał miejsce ucieczki. Zdezorientowany heros skontaktował się z menedżerem Nathanielem Zibem, który okłamał go z rozkazu Black Phantoma. Rocka postanowił wydostać się przez szyb windowy. Kierując się w stronę prywatnego biura Akiyamy Makuro, heros jeszcze raz skontaktował się z Zibem. Ten niepostrzeżenie włączył alarm. Zaniepokojony tym Black Phantom poszedł sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Kiedy wrócił do centrum dowodzenia, zobaczył, że jedna z kamer zarejestrowała Bohatera przemierzającego szyb windowy. Aby się go pozbyć, łotr włączył windę, która zaczęła zjeżdżać z dużą prędkością w stronę herosa. Złoczyńca wysłał też Arachnixa, aby ewentualnie zatrzymał herosa. Po tym łotr wysłuchiwał odgłosów męki herosa. Ponieważ Zib kwestionował jego plan, Black Phantom objaśnił mu, co ma zamiar osiągnąć - chciał wykraść plany Wieży Montażowej, a następnie na ich podstawie stworzyć własną fabrykę złoczyńców i zniszczyć Hero Factory. Następnie za pomocą Anty-Quaza zaabsorbował energię wszystkich menedżerów misji i w ten sposób ich dezaktywował. Jednak Rocka przeżył i po krótkim starciu ze zmultiduplikowanymi pupilami kryminalisty dotarł do biura pana Makuro. W tym też czasie do Makuhero przybyła Drużyna Alfa 1. Jej członkowie namówili dziennikarkę Daniellę Capricorn, aby na wizji powiedziała, że żaden heros jeszcze nie wrócił z misji. Przestępca dał się nabrać na ten podstęp i sądząc, iż ma sporo czasu, udał się do linii montażowej. Planował stamtąd zniszczyć Fabrykę Bohaterów od środka przeciążając system. Gdy złoczyńca był już bliski swego, do Wieży weszła Drużyna Alfa 1, którą wpuścił Rocka kierujący Fabryką z biura pana Makuro. Bohaterowie Stormer, Surge, Furno, Evo i Rocka wdarli się do wnętrza szybu linii montażowej i podjęli próbę powstrzymania Black Phantoma. Złoczyńca nasłał na nich zmultiduplikowanego Arachnixa. Podczas gdy inni herosi walczyli z robotami łotra, Rocka wspiął się na górę i rozpoczął walkę z Black Phantomem. Przestępca próbował strącić go swoją ciężką Maczugą, jednak Bohater odebrał mu ją. Złoczyńca skutecznie blokował ataki Rocki. Jednak ten wskoczył mu na plecy i za radą Nathana Evo zaczął podłączać Black Phantomowi tyle kabli zasilania, ile tylko zdołał. W ten sposób systemy Black Phantoma zostały przeciążone. Po tym złoczyńca został aresztowany. Jednak wcześniej udało mu się wysłać do kogoś jeden z plików z bazy danych Hero Factory - plany konstrukcyjne Wieży Montażowej. Alternatywne Wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym równoległym świecie Black Phantom otrzymał plany i schematy Fabryki Bohaterów od Bohatera renegata - Von Nessa. Łotr założył po tym Legion Ciemności i zniszczył Hero Factory. Kiedy zdradziecki heros przebudował się i stał Von Nebulą, rozpoczął on syndykat zbrodni zwany Cytadelą, którego częścią stał się Black Phantom. Założyciel Legionu Ciemności był obecny przy głównej konfrontacji Drużyny Alfa 1 z oryginalnego świata z Von Nebulą. thumb|200px|Black Phantom wraz z Arachnixem Charakterystyka Black Phantom jest bardzo niebezpiecznym złoczyńcą. Niezwykle pomysłowy, potrafi dobrze wykorzystać swój spryt, a także dużą siłę fizyczną, co sprawia, że jest niezwykle trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Cechuje go jednak także bezwzględność, cynizm i egoizm. Wysługuje się swoimi poplecznikami, jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by osiągnąć swój cel. Black Phatom to dość dobry strateg - opracował dwa plany, dzięki którym dwukrotnie był o krok od zniszczenia Hero Factory. Jednak jego strategie często mają niedociągnięcia, co dwa razy poskutkowało jego klęską, w tym raz aresztowaniem samego przestępcy. Ponadto Black Phantom nosi w sobie Antyquaza. Za jego pomocą udało mu się wyłączyć menedżerów misji. Broń i narzędzia Black Phantom jest uzbrojony w ogromną promieniotwórczą Maczugę Zagłady z ostrymi kolcami. Często w s swoich przestępstwach wykorzystuje swojego pupila, Arachnixa. Jest to mały robot przypominający pająka, który potrafi się w mgnieniu oka sklonować. Arachnix wyposażony jest też w Miotacz Meteorytów. Black Phantom ma na plecach dodatkową parę kończyn z zamontowanymi ostrzami. Informacje o zestawie thumb|150px|6203 Black Phantom Black Phantom został wydany jako jedyny duży zestaw w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku. Set, w którym się pojawił, nazywa się 6203 Black Phantom. Zawiera instrukcję budowy oraz 124 części, które zostać mogą użyte do zbudowania figurki akcji uosabiającej Black Phantoma i Arachnixa. Konstrukcja zestawu opiera się na systemie kulkowym znanym z serii Hero Factory, natomiast sama jego budowa częściowo przypomina budowę zestawu 2235 Fire Lord (głównie nogi). Ręce, nogi i głowę Black Phantoma łączy tułów, z którego wyrastają dwie kończyny z zamontowanymi na ich końcach ostrzami. Głównymi funkcjami tego zestawu są: ruchome stawy Black Phantoma i Arachnixa, możliwość podzielenia Maczugi Zagłady na dwie osobne bronie, a także możliwość przyczepienia Arachnixa do dłoni figurki tak, jak gdyby złoczyńca go trzymał. Nowe elementy, jakie posiada ten set, to: hełm przestępcy, głowa Arachnixa, połówka kolczastej kuli i napierśnik. Na kolorystykę figurki akcji Black Phantoma składają się kolory: czarny, ciemnoczerwony, srebrny, metaliczny ciemnoszary. Niektóre części, np. głowa, są przezroczyste, zielone. Zestaw 6203 można połączyć z setem 6202 Rocka, aby stworzyć kombiner. Do zestawu dołączony jest też Rdzeń Bohatera, który posiada nadrukowany na spodzie kod do gry Breakout. Cytaty Rozmowa z Prestonem Stormerem Inne cytaty Galeria Pojawienia *''Odcinek 8: Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Odcinek 9: Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II'' *''Sekretna Misja 2: Legion Ciemności'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Sekretna Misja 3: Kurs Kolizyjny'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Sekretna Misja 5: Lustrzany Świat'' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Starcie: Sekretny Przewodnik Makuro'' *''Wielka Ucieczka: Wydanie 1 (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Wielka Ucieczka!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Wielka Ucieczka (Gra)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Animacje Hero Factory Fox Sports'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Animacje promocyjne '' Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy zestawu 6203 Black Phantom na LEGO.com Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Legion Ciemności Kategoria:Zestawy